Calculation of a route through a network is based on link attributes advertised by each node in the network. There are several known link attributes that may be advertised by nodes 12 within telecommunications network 10. These link attributes include traffic engineering metric, maximum or total reservable bandwidth, unreserved bandwidth, resource class/color, link protection type, and shared risk link group. The traffic engineering metric specifies the link metric for traffic engineering purposes. The maximum or total reservable bandwidth specifies the maximum bandwidth that may be reserved on this link in one direction. Unreserved bandwidth specifies the amount of bandwidth not yet reserved on the link in the one direction. Resource class/color specifies administrative group membership for this link. The link protection type specifies the protection capability that exists for the link. The shared risk link group attribute identifies a set of links that share a resource whose failure may affect all links in the set.
The link state advertisement may also include an Interface Switching Capability Descriptor. The Interface Switching Capability Descriptor describes the switching capability for an interface where the link is defined as being connected to a node by an interface. For example, an interface that connects a given link to a node may not be able to switch individual packets but it may be able to switch channels within a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) payload. Interfaces at each end of a link may not have the same switching capabilities. For bi-directional links, the switching capabilities of the link are defined to be the same in either direction for data entering and leaving the node through that interface. For a unidirectional link, it is assumed that the Interface Switching Capability Descriptor at the far end of the link is the same as at the near end of the link. A unidirectional link is required to have the same interface switching capabilities at both ends of the link.
The Interface Switching Capability Descriptor may specify a switching capability, an encoding type, a maximum and minimum labeled switch path (LSP) bandwidth, and interface maximum transmission unit. The switching capability descriptor specifies whether the interface is layer 2, packet, time division multiplex, lambda, or fiber capable as well as whether the interface supports more than one of these types. Maximum LSP bandwidth specifies the smaller of the unreserved bandwidth and the maximum reservable bandwidth per priority. Minimum LSP bandwidth specifies the minimum amount of bandwidth that may be reserved. The interface maximum transmission unit descriptor defines the maximum size of a packet that can be transmitted on this interface without being fragmented. Descriptors other than the switching capability descriptor are dependent on the type of switching capability defined in the switching capability descriptor.
The link attributes and interface switching capability descriptor discussed above are advertised by a node for its own egress interface only and require route calculations to find the reverse advertisement for a bi-directional link in order to determine the capabilities of a neighbor's end of the link. This unnecessarily complicates route calculation and adds the limitation that unidirectional links must have the same capabilities at both ends.